Solstice: A Seth Love Story
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: I suck at summeries. But Seth meets a girl and becomes friends with her. But he can't decide if he has feelings for her and is later forbidden to see her. Read if you want. Note: I don't own Twilight, just an overactive imagination
1. Prolouge  In the Woods

**A/N: I wrote this last year when I was really into Twilight and Seth Clearwater. I'm putting it up just to see what people think. If anyone likes it, I'll post a chapter once a week or something like that. So let me know. **

PROLOGE

The beeping noise in the background was blowing my concentration. I had to make this decision and make it now. I have been burning bridges and splitting people apart all because of this. Why was causing so much trouble with this? They say everything happens for a reason. Why did this have to happen? Everyone was depending on me right now. I had to say something soon. I took a huge deep breath before finally stating my answer.

CHAPTER 1  
>IN THE WOODS<p>

One thing I remember about the day was how cold it was. It was the end of April, and it was fifty degrees, which isn't surpsing for La Push. It's in Washington enveloped with rain and clouds all year long. Another thing I remember is earlier on that day, I was hanging out Jacob, his soul mate, Renesmee Cullen and Brady. Jacob and Brady are a part of the quilette pack along like me. Renesmee is Bella and Edward's daughter and she lives with the rest of the Cullens.

So anyway, we were outside Jake's garage, not talking. Renesmee was on Jake's lap, she kept blowing the white fluff of dandelions and kept getting them in Jake's face. Then he tickle her and she laugh like crazy. Renesmee is less than a year old but she looks about ten now. One of the things about being half vampire half human I guess. You'd think Brady and I would be annoyed, but we weren't. At least I wasn't. Jacob used to be in love with Bella, but she married Edward and had Renesmee and he imprinted on her. So I'm okay with them acting like that because he deserves it after all he's been through with Bella and all. Besides, me and Brady are used to it 'cause Quil (another member of the pack) imprinted the leader Sam's fiancée's niece Claire whose three. So we've gotten used it by now and we're cool with it.

Anyways, just as you would think Renesmee was getting bored with this little game she was playing with Jake but she wasn't for whatever reason. Then Brady said he had great news. Nessie blew the last of the fluff of the dandelion without getting it in Jake's face. "'Kay what is it, Brady?" I asked. He took a deep breath as if he was nervous, then, it was out there. "I found her."

We didn't have to ask who _her _was. We knew he found his soul mate, the one we would imprint on. Most of us in the pack have. Except me and my older sis, Leah. She and Sam were together for a while until he met Emily, our second cousin. Now their wedding will be this summer. Only thing is Em has scars on her face where Sam got mad and lost it for a milli-second. But it kind of shows that she's a strong person and it makes her herself.  
>"That's awesome, Brady." Jake said. "Congratulations." Ness said. She usually will put her hand on you to show you how she feels; she can explain more that way. She must've been excited. All I could say was "Who?"<p>

"Her name is Giselle. She's thirteen too; she's got shaggy black hair and these deep green eyes…" He went on and on about her but I wasn't listening. I was happy for him and all, but all I could really think about was if me and Leah would ever imprint on someone. I'm not sure if Leah wants to after the whole Sam incident. But I do. A little anyway. Seeing how Quil doesn't mind when Claire makes him play dress-up with her, or how Jake'll go hunting with Nessie when she gets hungry, 'cause they love them. It makes you wonder if there's anyone out there for you.

* * *

><p>After I went home, I needed time to think. Chief Sawn, Bell's dad stays with us but he's at work, Ma was probably out shopping and who knew where Leah was. To clear my mind, I went for a walk, just not in my wolf form though. I had nothing but me shorts and sneakers on, but that's basically all you need to wear when you're 108 degrees. There's a woods in the back of our small cape cod styled house, so I followed the path my dad made a few years ago.<p>

I don't know how long I walked. It was a while. I thought about how so much of the pack have found their soul mates and are happy and everything. I thought how I haven't and how Leah must feel knowing she will soon witness her second cousin betray her by marrying Sam. I also thought of how my dad would feel about all this. My Dad, Harry Clearwater, had a heart attack last year. Ma took it the hardest. She could hardly go to the funeral. Her first love, gone. For a good month, I thought of death and where my Dad is right now. I hope he's somewhere in Heaven like you're suppose to go. I wondered if he would mind me getting so caught up in this whole imprinting thing.

It was starting to get dark now. I thought of heading back. Ma would be making dinner by now. But I wasn't ready to go back yet. I kicked a pile of leaves, listened to them ruffled as they went into the air and came back down. Then I heard something like that again. Worried, I did it again and looked up. The sound stopped for a few seconds, and then it started. Someone was running away. Was it someone from the pack? One of the Cullens? Or worse, another vampire? I followed the sound, but it just got faster. I thought of changing into my wolf form, but decided to wait to see who it was. I was fast enough anyway.

As I got closer, I saw a brunette ponytail flapping back and forth, a black thing sweat shirt and jeans. I went a little faster, and try to grab whoever it was to make them stop. But as I did, they screeched and fell to ground. And I went along with them.

The person curled up in a ball with their face covered, full of fear. I could tell now this person was a young girl. "Whoever you are, leave me the hell alone, I don't have anything!" A muffled cry came out from under the hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you." I reassured her. "Yeah right. What are you? Some kind of pedophile?" She asked me. "No. Just a teenage boy."

The stranger uncovered her face. Her eyes were a blue with speaks of green, but they weren't hazel. Her lips with a soft pink and she had a tear on her left check. I must've given her a good scare. "Who are you?" Her voice was shaky even though she knows knew I wasn't a perverted old man. "Seth Clearwater." I replied.

"Well, stay away from me! That's probably not your real name. Why the hell do you not have a shirt on?" Her voice was still angry, but I remained calm. "Relax. I got hot, it's fine. And that _is _my real name. Do I have to show you my birth certificate?" "No. why are you even out here? Its dinner time, shouldn't you be stealing food from a garbage can?" Jees, she had an attitude. "Why are _you _out here?" I asked.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

She gave me a pathetic look. "Fine. My dad made this path a few years ago and I took a walk to think. That's all. I'm not some creeper." I told her trying to be as straight forward as possible. She looked like she was trying to figure it all out, like I was speaking another language when I said it. "You gotta believe me! Now you have to tell me why you're out here."

"No." She said sounding like a little kid. "Come on, I told you." "No." "Fine, just tell me your name."

"Amanda Hug-and-kiss." She said.

"Funny. I told you mine. Besides, I have a right to know who you are if you're on my property." I was kind of lying, I wasn't sure if we were still on my property. "Fine. You want to pry into my life. Fine. I'm Adelaide Johnston. I just moved here so I'm trying to know the area. Happy?" She didn't sound happy.

"Dandy. Do you know your way back?" I asked her. "Why? So you can follow me home every day and watch my every move?"

"No! Why do you try to make everything complicated? I'm just trying to help. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Oops. That was a huge mistake. I was just losing my temper, which turn into something bad if this kept going on.

Adelaide's face filled with shock. Then anger. Next… she slapped me. Across the face. I was angry for a split second, then thought of what could happen, and how she would react. And how lucky she was she didn't run into Paul, he has a short temper. I just tried to be mature and said, "Look, all I'm trying to do is help. You don't want it, fine. Be lost." Then I started to walk away. It took about 20 seconds before she ran up to me and turned me around.

"Hey, you're hot. What are you? Hundred and twenty degrees?" "No." was all I said. "Listen, sorry I _was_ being a bitch back there. Anyway, can I just borrow your cell phone and then just let me wait at your driveway so I can get picked up?"

"Yeah, sure." I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and handed it to her. She dialed the number and quietly talked into it. I respected that even though it was a little strange. She hung up and handed it to me. "Alright, just take me to your driveway. Someone's picking my up in fifteen minutes."

"Alright." So I lead her out of the path and to the end of my driveway. "There. You can just wait here by yourself or if you want, I can stay with you." I told her. "No. I'm fine. Thanks." "Alright, bye." I said and walked inside. Some of the lights were on, and by now, there was a little bit of the sun out. Everyone was probably finished with dinner now and they'd all want to know who that girl was.

As soon as I shut the door, Leah came down the stairs, and she was not happy. "Seth, where the hell have you been? You almost gave Sue a heart attack, and Chief Swan was going to go out looking for you!" So much for a hello. "Relax, Leah. I just went for a walk; I needed to clear my head."

"Really, then who's that tramp outside on our driveway?"

"A girl who got lost in the woods, she's waiting for her ride. Calm down."

"Wait till I tell Mom that." Leah said and went back upstairs. I heard the TV, a football game. So Charlie was here. I went to the living room, and he was sitting on the couch. Charlie lives with us so he wouldn't have to be alone, but sometimes he still feels like a guest. I try my hardest to be polite to him. "Hey, Seth, anything wrong?"

"Nope. I went for a walk and ran into a lost girl. She's waiting for someone to pick her up." I replied. Charlie looked out the window, Adelaide was gone. "Must have gotten picked up." He said. "Yeah I guess."

"Well, Sue put some leftovers in the fridge if you want any." Charlie said. "Thanks, I'm not hungry right now though. Maybe later." I answered. "Alright." And then Charlie went back to the game. I went upstairs to my room, but then, Ma came out. "Seth, where were you?" She asked. I repeated my story once again and told her not to believe a word Leah said. That was good enough for her. She let me go to my room.

I worked on this skateboard I was working on. I don't know why I was making it, I don't skateboard. Maybe Collin or Brady would want it. Then my phone buzzed and it was Collin. "Hey ya, Seth you hear about Brady?" Collin and Brady are both thirteen and the youngest of the pack. They kind of look up to me in a way, its okay. "The whole pack probably knows by now." I answered. "Yeah well, he's just excited and all ya know?" "Yeah." "What's wrong with you? You're acting like Jake was when he was love sick for Bella."

"Nothing, Collin, I'm fine. I'm just busy, bye." And I hung up. That was just like Collin, he would tell you about Brady's news even when Brady already did because he didn't have any news. I don't know why. It could be because Collin and Brady are thirteen, the youngest of the pack and they felt they needed something to make them look cool. I probably would too though, but I'm the second youngest. With nothing else to do, I went to bed. Last night, I hung out at the Cullen's house with Jake so I didn't sleep.

I'm used to it though. I've spent a few days without a wink of sleep from things such as killing vampires or paroling the Cullen's house. Another thing is Jake used to hate even _thinking _about the Cullen's now he has Renesmee and he and Edward get along, so everything's cool.

And I'm pretty happy with it to because I'm friends with both Edward and Jake, and I don't want Jake hating Edward because Bella choose him instead. But, it still was weird being around Nessie and Jake because they are together (well not yet, but Jake imprinted on her so they will end up together) and I'm still looking.

Not wanting to stay up all night thinking about it, I decided to sleep on it.


	2. A New Friendship?

CHAPTER 2

A NEW FRIENDSHIP?

Jake woke me up at 7:00 with a phone call. He said Esme and Carlisle Cullen invited us over for breakfast and to be there in a half an hour. So I changed into new shorts and a sleeveless shirt to be polite and put my sneakers on.

Jake and me were there, 7:30, on the dot. Nessie was waiting outside of the cabin where she and Bella and Edward lived. Once she saw us, she ran over to Jake, and he grabbed her and spun her in the air. She hugged me when he put her down to be nice. She touched my check to tell me something. It's hard, to really describe what it's like when she does that, it's as if she showing you what she's thinking. She even did it as a baby. Today, she told me she was happy I came over. I smiled and said thanks.

I decided earlier that day I wouldn't think about imprinting or that Adelaide girl while I was at the Cullen's because I knew Edward would read my mind. Usually, I'm okay with his mind reading and I know he doesn't tell anyone what I think, but if you're someone like Paul or Jared you have to be careful what you think.

As we walked in, Edward was waiting for us and I smelt eggs bacon, sausage and cinnamon rolls as soon as I took the first step in. "Morning guys." Edward greeted us. "'Morning." We replied back and he led us into the kitchen. And there were Esme and Dr. Carlisle getting everything ready for us. The Cullens can _really_ cook. It's a shame they can't taste their masterpieces. It's like Homer being blind and not being able to read his poems (Not that I've ever read _The Odyssey _or anything by him)

As Jake and I walked into the kitchen Esme came over and gave us both a hug, Carlisle just said good morning because his hands were sticky with cinnamon roll icing. I sat down on a stool next to Jake and Esme put our plates in front of us. "Anything to drink guys?" Esme asked. "Have any OJ?" I asked. "Sure." Carlisle answered who just finished washing his hands. "I'll have some too." Jake said. "Of course." Esme replied.

Once you take a bite of their food, it's hard not to try to inhale it all at once. Especially when you haven't anything to eat since yesterday's lunch. But I tried my best not to. And when Dr. Carlisle gave us our orange juice, dang! Must've been freshly hand squeezed or something. After two eggs over easy, three cinnamon rolls, two sausages seven pieces of bacon and four glasses of orange juice later, I was stuffed, and so was Jake. So Jake decided to take Nessie for a ride on his motorcycle he built himself and I just went home.

I don't know why, but when I got home, I wanted to walk in the woods again. Everyone was still asleep, so I left on the note on the kitchen table and said I already ate and left. I don't know what I was expecting; maybe I would see that Adelaide girl again. Maybe I needed to sort some things out, or maybe I needed to burn off all that food.  
>But after a while, she was there, sitting on a log doing nothing. She looked over at me, and she wasn't startled at all.<p>

"So, you come here often?" She greeted me.

"No, do you?"

"No, just wanted to have a morning walk after breakfast. See your wearing a shirt today."

"Yeah. Dressed nice 'cause I hoped I'd run into you."

"You're weird."

"I'll take that as a complement."

Today, she had on a zip-down grey sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath, jeans again, and chucks. She had her hair in a side ponytail with one strand of hair loose. "So, what'ca doing?" I asked her. "Sitting on a log? What are _you_ doing? Prowling the woods looking for teenage girls to flirt with?" She asked. I could see she was over her bad attitude. Sort off. "Nah, just looking for teenage girls to ask what are they doing on my trail again." I answered. "Haha very funny."

Figuring I'd be there a while, I sat down, but on the other side of the log so she wouldn't get mad. "So, tell me the truth. Why did you really come here?"

"I don't know." She answered. "Yeah you do." I said. She gave a look as if she was to say, _"I do but I'm not going to tell you so just stop asking" _"OK." I said. Adelaide kicked some leaves with her foot, and then I remembered yesterday. How I chased her and she thought I was some pedophile. She gave that tough guy attitude so I would leave her alone and all that stuff. In a way, I was glad I ran into her.

"How long have you been in La Push?" I asked even though I knew she hated personal questions. "Not too long. Don't you think La Push is the most retarded name for a town?"

"Not as bad as Forks." I answered which was the town next over. She must've thought it was a joke, because she just started laughing. "I'm not kidding. It's about ten minutes away from here." Then she stopped. "For real?"

"For real." I said. "Jees, who the hell came up the names for these towns?"

There was an awkward silence. "Well, I guess I better get back." I said getting up from the log "Wait uh, Sam?"

"_Seth_."

"Seth, why did you really come here?"

"You don't tell me, I don't tell you." And we left it at that. As she turned to walk away, I thought of something. "Wait!" I shouted after her. She turned around with a puzzled look on her face. "What?"

"You know how to skateboard?"

"A little. Why? You trying to ask me out on some cheesy date?"

"No, nothing likes that. I have one at home and I don't want it so you can have it." She got this look on her face as if she really appreciated it. "Uh, sure."

"So meet back here at 3:30?" I asked. "Fine." Then she turned around and left.

* * *

><p>I don't know if I was happy or not Adelaide agreed to take the skateboard or not, I was happy knowing it be off my hands, but at the same time I was giving it away to someone I hardly knew. But she already said yes and it would be rude to say she couldn't have it now.<p>

And sure enough at 3:30, she was waiting for me and the skateboard at the log. So I handed it to her. "It looks brand new. Why do you have it if you never used it?" She asked. "I learned how to make skateboards on some website, so I decided to make one. It was a waste of time though."

"Do you want me to teach you how to skateboard?" She asked. "I don't know. Maybe another time." I answered. "Are you implying I'll have to see you after today?" I couldn't tell if she was joking or serious. "Only during visiting hours." I joked back hoping she was joking the first time. "That was so funny I almost forgot to laugh."

"Well, I guess I better go." I said turning around and started to walk away. But what Adelaide said next shocked me. It was something you wouldn't expect her to say. "See you here again tomorrow morning?" I was a little surprised because like I said, that's not something I thought she would say. But I didn't want her to think I was going to say no. So I said yes.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Ma was making dinner, a little bit earlier then she usually does. Turned out Chief Swan had to go to the station for a little bit at 6:00, so there was a reason for it. While she cooked, I sat at the table, just drawing on a napkin with a pen because I got bored. "Seth please, you're wasting napkins." Ma said when she noticed. "Sorry I said and threw it away. "While you're up, can you get the plates and cups out?" She asked me. "Sure."<p>

Just as I got the plates out, the phone rang. We have caller ID, so I answered it because it had Jake's cell number on it. "Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Seth, Sam wants to have a group meeting. So come to my house in five minutes."

"I can't. I'm about to have dinner."

"Fine, I'll tell Sam. But when you finish, come, and tell Leah."

"Alright, bye." I said and hung up. "Who was that, Seth?" Ma asked. "Just Jake. Me and Leah have to come over his house after dinner." "OK, but not too late."

"Yeah we know."

I wasn't in a hurry to finish dinner, and neither was Leah. I think we both had a feeling something wasn't right. I even asked to help with the dishes. "Don't bother. I still have time; I'll help your mother. You and Leah can go to Jake's house now." Cheif Swan said. Thanks, Cheif.

So about two minutes into walk, we both went into wolf form to save time.

_"What does Sam want now?" _I asked Leah.

_"Who knows?" _

By the time we got there, everyone else was already there. By everyone, I mean, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, and Sam. They were all in their wolf form too.

__"Took you guys long enough." __Jared said when he saw us_._

"_We had to have dinner." I said._

_"Yeah, you know how cranky Leah gets when it's feeding time." _Embry butted in.

_"Shut up." _She growled.

_"Enough. _Sam said ending that._ "There was a reason you all had to come here. Jacob saw something today. Tell them Jacob."_

_"Seth, I saw you a today. I was in the woods and I was near your house and you came out with some skateboard."_

__Oh no. This could not be good.

_"You skateboard, Seth?" _Quil asked.

_"No. I just made one out of boredom."_

_"Anyway, I followed him, because you can't skateboard in the woods. And that's where he was bringing it. He gave it to some girl, they talked but I couldn't hear them. Then they just left."  
><em>Jake was watching me and Adelaide today I never noticed him or anything. How could he do this? He spied on me!

_"Wait, is he talking about that girl from yesterday, Seth?" _Leah asked.

_"Yes." _I slowly said knowing this could not end well.

_"Who the hell is this girl anyway?" _Jared asked.

_"Some bimbo he ran into the other day in the woods that got lost. I had no firggen idea he gave her the skateboard." _Leah answered.

_"Shut up, Leah!"_

_"Why you even give her the skateboard?" _Sam asked.

_"I don't want it and she said she did."_

_"You hardly know this girl!"_

_"Forget about it, everyone! I'll probably never see her again."_

_"I still don't like this, Seth." _Sam said.

_"Everyone, relax! You're making a big deal out of nothing. I'll never see this girl again so forget about it! Just because I'm a part of the pack, doesn't mean you can pry into my life!" _I shouted before running off. I ran even pasted our house to blow of the steam. Why would Jake spy on me like that? Then betray me? I usually wouldn't get upset, but right now, I was.

_"Seth! Stop running!" _I heard behind me. It was Leah. I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone right now. _"Go away!" _I said, and it sounded nothing like me. _"Seth, stop acting like a little kid. You know what Jake did was right."_

_"How was it right? He's my best friend, and then goes spying on me? I have the right to make new friends you know!"_

_"Come on, Seth, you're making a big deal out of nothing."_

_"Leah please, I just want to be left alone. Like I said back there anyway, I won't see her again.  
>"Alright. Come back home at least."<em>

__So I followed behind her. But as I went back into home form, I remembered, I said I meet Adelaide again tomorrow. Crap.

**I know this isn't very good, I wrote this a year ago. But please read and review anyway, I wanna try out more Seth AUs. **


	3. Secretly

CHAPTER 3  
>Secretly<p>

I didn't know what to do. I said Adelaide I'd see her tomorrow but now I couldn't see her again. Why did Jacob have to go and spy on me? I thought about what I was gonna do for half the night. If I did go see her, Leah would find out and blab, but if I Adelaide would never wanted to see me again. Why did I car so much? I knew. Because I'm too much of a nice guy who hates to see people mad.

I don't know why the hell I did it. Let's just call it a hunch. Leah's door was opened ajar, and our hallway floor is carpeted, so she didn't hear me sneak down the hallway to see if she was asleep the next morning. She was and so were Charlie and Ma. So I got dressed, and jumped out my window so no one would hear me open and close the door.

Sure enough, Adelaide was at the log, waiting. "Hey." I said with little enthusim. "Hey." She said back. "Didn't expect you here so early." I said. "Yeah." She replied. I heisted and silently said yeah back.

"Something wrong?" She asked. What was I going to say? I couldn't tell her the truth as much as I wanted to. _"I'm really a shape shifter who turns into a werewolf from time to time and my pack doesn't want us to see each other anymore because they think something is going on between us." _ She'd think I'm crazy. She I made up a lie fast. It was a bad one but it was the best I could come with quickly. "My mom got a little freak out when I wasn't at breakfast and grounded me. I got in more trouble when I snuck out to give you the skateboard." Lame, but It could happen, just not with me.

"Did she take away your cell phone?"

"No." I said. She took a pen out of her pocket, and she was just about to write her number on my arm. I nearly froze but quickly pulled away. "Wait! She'll notice!" I said and quickly found a wrinkled up piece of paper in my pocket. Thank God! Adelaide wrote down her number.

"There, no one will notice that unless you show them." She said putting the cap on the pen. "Ok."

"I guess you better go now." She slowly said. "I guess." And I turned away without saying goodbye. What just happened? Someone just change the mood or something? Whatever it was, it was strange.

When I got back to the house, I climbed up the side of the house back into my bed. Charlie would be up any minute to get ready for work. Then Ma would get up shortly after. So I was lucky I came in when I did.

I'm not the type of person who can get up for a little while then go right back to sleep. Once I'm up in the morning, I'm up. So I had to fake it. Something I'm not good at. Frountly, no one checked in my room anyway, so it was no big deal.

But throughout the day, I thought of Adelaide, how uncomfortable the goodbye was, and how this all wouldn't off happened if Jake spied on me! I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge, but something about this time was different.

After dinner, I just couldn't help it, I went into my room, shut the door, and dialed her number. It started to ring. Once, twice, she picked up after three and a half.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a little crackly, but what else do you expect from a cell phone? "Hey, um, it's Seth." I sounded like a total idiot! "Oh hey!" Her voice then sounded cheerful, like she was happy to know it was me. "Why are you calling me?" Her voice still sounded happy though.

"No good reason just bored." I answered. "Ugh, join the club." I smiled. At least we were friends now. "Nothing exciting about moving to a new town, huh?" I asked. "Yeah." Adelaide slowly said as if she really didn't move. "Can I ask you a question?" She suddenly asked as if she just thought of it. "Sure, what?"

"Why do you have a tattoo? You some kind of tough guy poser?" I chuckled and said, "No it's," I stopped. I couldn't tell her about the tattoo on my upper arm, she had no idea about my pack or anything like that. "It's complicated." I said not knowing what else to say. "Alright then. Be a creeper."

"Hey, you keep stuff from me too!"

"So what do you want to do? Tell each other all our deep dark secrets?"

"No, but we could be more honest with each other."

"Alright." Then there was a long period of silence. Neither one of us had anything to say. I wasn't about to tell her about my tattoo, and there was probably stuff she didn't feel like telling me either.

We talked for a while, about stuff. Like what she thought of La Push and how long I've been here and what I thought of it. And that's basically it. But just as I left my room to take a shower, Leah was there. She had an senseive look on her face like she knew who I was just talking to. I silently prayed she didn't. She would go and tell Sam and I'd get into some kind of trouble.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked. She had her hand crossed across her chest, as she seemed ready to interrogate me. Sometimes, Leah can give me more of a third degree then Mom does.

I had to lie. Again. Why did I have to lie so much lately? "Just Collin." I said. It sounded reasonable. But knowing Leah, she wouldn't buy it.

"Really?" She hissed.

"Yeah, we were talking about how excited we were for Brady." I heard somewhere that the key to a good lie is details. Leah probably knew that too. "You sure?"

"Yes. Excuse me; I have to take a shower." I said and walked away towards the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I heard Leah mumble under her breath, "You smell like a liar anyway."

As soon I got into the bathroom and locked the door, I deleted the call I just made to Adelaide paranoid that Leah might go through past calls I made while I was sleeping. Thankfully, I hadn't put Adelaide's phone number into my address book yet and I still had to paper with her number. I was either going to have to memorize it like they make you do with your home number in kindergarten, or hide it where Leah couldn't find it.

When I got out of the shower, I put it in the first and last place someone would hide something. Their underwear drawer. Sure, it's probably one of the first places you'd look if you wanted to find something someone was hiding. But there's no way Leah would go through my underwear drawer. No matter how desperate she was to see if I was hiding something.

I can't believe I wasn't doing this! I was stooping this low to be able to have contact with a girl I just met. I must be going crazy. Looking at my clock, it was 10:30. With nothing else to do, I went to bed the earliest time I've had in a month.

There was _no _point in going to bed early. I was up for an hour (maybe longer) before I fell asleep for the first time. Then, I wake up every other hour, then fall back to sleep a half an hour later. It was nuts!

And once your body gets used to doing something you automatically start doing it weather you want to or not. I'm talking about how I got used to waking up earlier to see Adelaide so I got up when my hormones thought it was time to, and they wouldn't let me fall back to sleep.

Soon, I just gave up and went to breakfast. I was the first one down, what else to expect at 6:00 in the morning? So I silently watched TV. Ma and Charlie came down first separately, and they both pretty surprise to see me up so early. When Leah came down she didn't say a thing. She just glared.

Since everyone was up and Charlie didn't have to go to work until a little later, Ma made us all breakfast. I sat right across from Leah. I could feel her giving me mean stares every once in a while but I tried not to look. I know Charlie and Ma were wondering, but they were both smart enough not to ask. Just then, out of nowhere, Leah said, "Want to tell them how much you've been lying lately?" I dropped my fork. Oh no, she wasn't going to tell them? Was she?

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. "Nothing." I quickly said hopping the subject would go away. "He's lying again." Leah said. "No I'm not, now just shut up, you don't know anything." I said looking down at my plate of half-eaten eggs. "Yes I do, why don't you just tell them yourself?" Leah now had her hand crossed across her chest, and you could tell by her voice she meant business.

"There's nothing to tell." I muttered. "Yes there is." Leah muttered. "What are you guys talking about?" Ma finally asked. "Seth's been seeing a girl." Leah said before I could even say something. "What?" Charlie asked. "Nothing, Leah doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yes I do. Jacob said he say him the other day talking to some girl in the woods." Man, I wish Leah would just shut up, this wasn't her business. "Is this true?" Ma looked at me. I could barely get the words out. "Yes. We've just been talking to each other, nothing else don't worry." I told them. "Is it anyone we know?" Charlie asked. "Probably not she's new to the area." I looked over at Leah. She still looked angry, like she still thought I was lying. I wasn't, she couldn't she have just stayed out of this?

"Well, it's perfectly fine if you want to talk to your new friend. Just tell us when you're going to." Ma said. "Alright." Was all I could really say now, so we all went back to eating. Even though my mother gave me permission to see Adelaide, the pack hasn't.

After we all finished eating, Charlie went to work and Ma went to the grocery store, leaving me and Leah alone. As soon as both cars were out of the driveway and could not be heard anymore, Leah went off.

"I can't believe you Seth!"

"I was telling the truth." I said. "Sure you were. And don't forget, don't try and have contact with that girl, because you will get caught." Leah said with an orderly tone and went upstairs. Then my phone beeped to tell me I had a text message. Sure enough, it was Adelaide.


	4. Rescue

CHAPTER 4  
>RESCUE<p>

I quickly and quietly went to my room to answer the text message. I opened my phone, and pressed, 'view now' 'Hey Seth. I'm bored and still don't really know anyone here yet. Wanna do something?' My first reaction was to reply yes, but then I remember, alpha's orders. So all I wrote back, "Sorry, can't busy today. If my plans change, I'll call you.' In a way, I felt rude for replying like that. But then I thought how come I care so much about this girl? I've known her for less then a week and still, I wanted to see her badly.

Besides, why wasn't I allowed to be with her anyway? Adelaide wasn't a threat in any way. But Sam and the others didn't even want me thinking about her. I couldn't take it anymore!

11:15 at night, I really couldn't take it. I tossed for a while before giving up. Everyone one was asleep. So I got out my phone. The light from the screen was blinding at first, but I dialed the number. Five rings. "Hello." The groggy voice on the other end said. "It's me, Seth." I said to Adelaide. "Why are you calling at 11:20 at night?" she said sound tried and confused. "I don't know couldn't sleep." I said being as simple as possible. "And…"

Now I didn't know what to say. "Wanna meet where, you know, where we always meet?" I said. As soon as I said it, I knew how weird and strange it sounded. And she just woke up; Adelaide would probably think she was hearing stuff. Then she asked me what I just said and it would sound twice as worse.

But she didn't. "Alright, I guess. I'll be there in ten minutes. Just let me wake up a little first." She answered. What? Maybe I was the one hearing things. But I said all right and hung up. I quickly got on shorts over my boxers and a sweatshirt and as silently as I could sneak out of the house without anyone having to wake up.

I was there before her for once. I sat on the log in silence, jiggling my leg from being nervous. Then she finally came three minutes later. She was wearing the grey hoodie from the other day, blue sweatpants she must of put on because they were the first thing she touched, and she had her hair up in a ponytail to hide her major bed head. "Hey." She said. "Hey."

"Why did you want to see me so late?" She asked. I was surprised she didn't say something like, "Couldn't get to sleep without seeing me first?" She must've been tried. "I don't know. I'm sorry I woke you tough." I replied. "It's fine, I was only asleep for like ten minutes before you called." She said before sitting down.

I looked behind her, and noticed that you could see a tiny bit of the ocean behind us. The grey water glimmered under the full moon. Adelaide looked over to see what I was looking at. "Wow, that's really pretty." She said with the tiniest smile on her face. "Yeah." Was all I was able to come up with. "I love how anything looks when there's a full moon." She stated still staring at the ocean. "Yeah, especially water." I said.

For the next few minutes, all we did was look at the water. Before I thought of something to say. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Adelaide finally stopped looking at the water to turn her head towards me. "What?"

Just then, I thought if how stupid what I was about to say would sound. But I said it anyway. "How'd you get your name?" I asked her. "I know, it's really old-fashioned." She paused. She got a strange look on her face. As if she was never told what the meaning of her name was. "I think it was my great-grandmother's name or something. I can't remember." She said and I didn't ask her any more questions about her name. "You know your named after the evil Egyptian god Seth?" She asked me. "Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about. Who was Seth?

"He tricked his brother Orsis into going in a coffin then drowned it in the Nile River before cutting it up and hiding it all over the desert." Adelaide explained. "How do you know all this?" I asked her. "Just learned about it today." She answered. "What school do you go to?"

There it was. That same look she had before. "To tell you the truth, I'm home-schooled." She told me. "Oh, hey that's not so bad. I actually go to a special school where kids from my tribe go to." I reassured her, letting her know being home-schooled wasn't that bad. "Oh well I guess that's worse then home-school." Adelaide's face lit up a little. Then I remembered the pack. I couldn't get in trouble for telling her about school, but I could get in trouble for being with Adelaide right now.

But we were having a good conversation, so I set it aside. "The only problem with home-school is it's hard to meet people." She said in a hush voice. "Well, you've met someone, haven't you?" I told her. Then, we both looked into each other's eyes. I wonder if Adelaide felt the same thing I did when we did. "I guess." She answered she smiled as she said that. I checked the clock on my phone for the time.

Midnight. Adelaide looked at the screen as well. "It's pretty late, I guess I should go back to bed." She said. "Yeah I guess I should too."

We both got up from the log and just as we were about leave, we did something. As I acknowledged it, I was shocked and excited. We hugged each other. It was only for five seconds, but that wasn't long enough. For me at least. "See ya soon." I said. "Yeah, see ya." She replied before turning around to walk her way home. I stayed until I couldn't hear her footsteps. Then I turned around and slowly walked home.

I couldn't get in through the front door, so jumped onto the small back porch, and then climbed up the shingles and into my opened bedroom window. You can do that kind of stuff when you're a shape-shifter. I checked the alarm clock next to my bed. 12:28, and this time, I had a whole lot of a better time falling asleep.

The next day, I was up around 11:00. Everyone else already had breakfast and dressed. Charlie already left for work. Mom was folding laundry, and Leah was watching TV. Since I didn't wear the clothes last night for too long, I put them back on. I wasn't really in the mood to go trough my drawer to find something to wear.

As I was halfway through a bowl of soggy cereal, the phone rang and I was the only one willing to answer it. " 'Ello?" I greeted. "It's Jake, Seth." The person on the other end said. "Oh, hey."

"Well first of all, sorry 'bout squealing on you the other day. That was wrong."  
>"It's fine, I got over it."<br>"Well, anyway, Quil and me are taking Claire out to the ocean because Quil says she wants to look for seashells. You and Leah can come if you want." Jake offered. "Hang on." I said. I put the phone on the table and went into the living room. Leah was sitting on the couch staring at the screen although she looked bored out of her mind.

"Who is it?" Leah asked without looking at the screen. "Jake, he wants to know if you want to go to the shore with us." I explained to her. "Who's us?" She asked. "Jake, Quil, Claire, and me."

"Alright. She said turning the TV off. "I went back to the phone, and told Jake yes. "Okay, we'll all be there in 10 minutes." He said and then we both hung up. Leah told Ma where we were going and then we both left. "Why does Quil have to bring Claire everywhere he goes?" Leah asked. "Because, she's his soul mate." I said stating the obvious. "I just think he's crazy, no other girl wants him so he imprints on a baby."

"Hey, don't insult until you imprint on someone."

"Looks who's talking. Who are you gonna imprint on Seth? That skank you gave the skateboard to?" Then something bubbled up inside of me. I nearly changed form and lashed out on Leah, but I kept my cool and just ran it off. I could hear Leah calling me from behind. "Don't be so immature, Seth!" But I didn't listen. And I didn't stop running until I was at the beach. The only one there was Jake.

"Thought you said Leah was coming." He said once I stopped running. "I'm here, Seth just had a little hissy fit." Leah came jogging up behind us and hit me in the back as she said my name. "Relax, Leah." Jake said.

Just then, I could hear the screeches of a three-year-old, and no doubt it was Claire. That little girl may be small, but she screams as loud as a banshee. Quil was behind her, pretending she was too fast for him and his was out of breath. But once she was five feet away from us, giggling so hard I was surprised she wasn't out of breath, Quil sped up and grabbed her and she screamed. She squirmed but she couldn't stop Quil from holding her by her stomach.  
>I couldn't help but let out a smile. Its kind of cute how they play together and neither one get bored. He finally put her down as he got to us. "Hey." He greeted and Claire grabbed me but the ankle since I was the closet. "Hi Set!" She yelped. "Hi, Claire. You happy to be at the beach today?" I asked her. "Yep, yep, yep! Qwil find me pity shelbs! Pity, pity shelbs for my rawm. My rawm will hab pity shelbs awl ober the place! Ya hear me, Unca Jay?"<p>

"I hear ya, kid." Ever since Jake imprinted on Nessie, he doesn't mind Quil imprinting on Claire as much. Leah however feels to same way as she always did. But she'll still put on a fake smile in front of Claire and act like the world is perfect and everyone plays all day, which is how Claire sees to world. "Well, you better start looking for shells, then." She said. "Yep, yep! C'mon Qwil." So we walked along the shore, whenever waves rolled in, Qwil would search the sand for shells, and if Claire approved, he put it into Claire's pink bucket.

Jake, Leah and I just walked along with them. Sometimes, Claire would order us to look. So we'd pick up the first shell we see. Soon, Claire started playing her little game. She'd say she saw a shell, someone would pick one up; she'd shake her head. Pick another one up; she'd shake her head no again. Then it would get to the point when you had at least six shells and she said she wanted all of them.

At some point, I could hear a faint noise over the waves. Then, Claire started pointing and shouted, "Look! Look, gawl swimbing!" We looked over and we could see someone far out in the waves. They were waving their arm and yelling. Quil picked up Claire and we all ran closer to get a better look. When we stopped, Jake pulled out his cell phone. I squinted to get a better look. It was a teenage girl, a teenage girl with brown hair. Adelaide!

I suddenly panicked. I got off my shoes and socks, and shirt and took my phone out of my pocket. "Seth! Are you crazy? The current is too strong!" Leah grabbed my arm trying to stop me. " What am I suppose to do? I gotta help her!" I shouted. Without another word, I dived into the chilling water with everyone else, even Claire shouting at me. I swam as fast as I could. As I got closer, I could make out what she was saying. "Help! I have a cramp! Help! Please help me!" "I'm coming." I said of the roar of the waves. "Seth! Help!" She recognized my voice. I finally got to her, and she grabbed me, taking us both under.

I was able to get back up along with her. "You have to calm down, or we'll both drown." I told her. "Okay." She said. Then I was able to get her on my back. I've learned on survival shows on TV that when the current is strong, you swim parallel from the shore until it's safe. "What are doing?" She asked. "I have to swim parallel until it's okay. Just relax." Thankfully, I'm a pretty good swimmer or who knows what could have happened to us. I soon swam pretty far away from where the others we standing, but they ran along with me.

Then a strong wave crashed over us, taking us both under. I grabbed Adelaide as fast as I could, so she wouldn't get out of my reach, then came back up. Getting her on my back again, I went back to swimming parallel. I was soon yards away from where I first dived in. Adelaide seemed heavier and my arms and legs were like lead. But I couldn't give up, the current was starting to feel weaker. After nearly five minutes but what seemed like hours, it was safe for me to swim back to shore.

"I'm going back to shore now," I informed her. She replied with a tried "Okay". Soon, I could touch the ocean floor again, and she got off my back. We dragged ourselves onto the sand. Jake, Leah, Quil and Claire were waiting for us. I tried to get my breath back as Adelaide coughed and coughed. "You guys okay?' Leah asked. I was worried Jacob might recognize Adelaide, but they were all to freaked out I guess. "I'm fine." I spoke for myself. "I called 911, they're sending help." Jake told me. I started rubbing Adelaide on her back, hopping that would stop her coughing.

"Did Set just help gawl Qwil?" Claire asked, trying to take everything that just happened in. "Yes, Claire, he did." Quil said looking down at me. I was still breathing deeply and my throat killed like it does when it's sore only ten times worse, but I was breathing at a more steady pace now. "Good joba, Set!" Claire said. "Thanks." I said between big breaths.

Then, we could hear sirens roar, and soon, an ambulance parked on the sand, and paramedics came running towards us. Adelaide wasn't coughing as much anymore, but now she started to cry. "Is this the person who was drowning?" One of the paramedics asked. "Yes. I was able to get her out." I told them. "What's your name, honey?" The paramedic asked. "Adelaide Johnston." She obediently replied. "Alright, try to stop crying, we'll take you to the hospital." The other paramedic said. They took out a fold up gurney that had to be carried by two people since the rolling kind couldn't move in the sand. Adelaide slowly got on, still sobbing and they strapped her on so she wouldn't fall.  
>"Can I please come with her?" I asked. "All right. The rest of you can come as well." The second paramedic said. I was surprised he said yes. Claire had a million questions to ask but no one answered. I walked along beside Adelaide, trying to shush her crying. As we got into the ambulance, Adelaide was placed on another gurney. Jake and I sat in back with her and the first paramedic while the others sat up front with the second paramedic. We all were able to fit in surprisingly.<p>

On the way into the hospital, Adelaide got tried and fell asleep. She finally looked at peace, he hair spread out like seaweed on the black pillow part of the gurney, her arms at her side. "What could happen to her?" I asked.

"Well, she may have swallowed too much salt water and if she did, she could get dehydrated." The paramedic explained. I looked over at Jake. His expression was blank. It was hard to guess what he might have been thinking. Then I looked down at Adelaide. The paramedic already hooked an IV on her, so we knew she was still breathing. The beeping noise was just as annoying as it is on TV.

We finally pulled into the hospital Adelaide woke up. They carried her off to the E.R. and the rest of us sat in the waiting room. It was silent, even for once Claire was quiet. After five minutes, Quil and Jake couldn't take it anymore. So they called Emily to bring them back home. As she got there, I was the one who explained everything.

"You really save her from drowning?" She asked me. "Yeah, basically." By know the shock wore off of what I did for me, but I guess that wasn't the same for everyone else. "Well, congrats, I'll make you all the waffles you can eat sometime." She said. "Thanks, but I don't want any special treatment." I told her. "I'm still making them for you anyway." She said before leaving with Jake and Quil, who had Claire sleeping in his arms.

Leah sat back down next to me, she had just finished calling Ma telling her what happened. "Mom said she'd pick us up." Leah informed me. "I want to stay until I can see her. Just to see if she's okay." I said. "Alright, I'll tell her." Leah said taking out her phone to call Ma. I was surprised by how obedient she was about that. Was everyone going to treat me like a hero now? Plenty of people saved someone from drowning.

I waited a half an hour, before taking out my phone. I went through the address book, and called Edward. "Edward, it's Seth. I'm calling because I don't have Carlisle's number and I was wondering if I could take to him." I said after he said hello. "Sure, he has the day off." Edward explained. Before I knew it, I could hear Carlisle's voice on the other end. "Hello? Seth?"

"Yeah. Well, I kind of just saved someone from drowning, and I was wondering if she could die from dehydration." I said to him. "Well, that can happen from drinking salt water. The hospital will mainly give her regular water and keep her on an IV. They'll also keep her warm so she won't get hypothermia." Carlisle said in his doctor voice. "Okay, thanks. That's all I really wanted to know." I said before saying goodbye.

Ten more minutes passed before a doctor finally came out. "Well, how is she?" I asked my voice shaky. "She was quite dehydrated. From all that salt water she swallowed. All we really had to do was give her some water and put her on an IV, but she's 100% better now. You are the rescuer, right?" He said. "Yes." I sighed. "Well I assure you Adelaide's foster parents will appreciate it."

"Foster parents?" Leah asked. "Yes, I'm afraid she lives with temporary foster parents. But I know them pretty well and they are kind people. Her foster brother is actually coming to bring her home."

Adelaide never told me she lived with foster parents. Another wave of shock came. I sat back down in the cold chair; the vinyl cushion did not make it any softer. But now it felt like I was sitting on sharp rocks. Just then, a boy about Leah's age came walking down the hall. "Are you Dr. Sullivan?" He asked coming up to us. "Yes." "I'm Ryan Larson, Adelaide's foster brother." He introduced himself. "I'll go tell her you're here." Dr. Sullivan said leaving, his white jacket flying behind him.

"You the one who got her out of the current?" He looked down at me. He was tan, and had brown wavy hair with eyes to match. "Yeah, I'm Seth Clearwater."

"I can't thank you enough for saving her. I've always been close with my foster siblings." He said. "You have other foster siblings?" Leah asked standing up next to him. "Only two others. But I have lived with other foster families, so has Adelaide." Ryan explained looking into Leah's eyes. "Oh well, this may sound stupid, but are you Native American?" She asked him. "Yeah. Why you ask?"

"We are too. We're from the quilette tribe." Leah said. What was going on here? Leah never asked this way before. "Oh, cool. Ryan said. Just then, Dr. Sullivan came back out.

"She's ready, but she'd like to talk to you, um Seth. Alone" He said pointing to me. He the lead me to where she was, leaving Ryan and Leah to flirt. Dr. Sullivan opened the curtain. Adelaide was in clothes, they were crisp and dry. I wondered how the hospital dried them so fast. He hair was limp and a little frizzy but that was easy to ignore. She was paler, she looked as frightened as she did on the first day we met. I walked in before Dr. Sullivan closed the curtain for us.

There was a long brief moment of silence between us. Adelaide looked down at her shoes. "Hey." I finally said. "Hey." She replied silent as a mouse. I took a breath, the silence was killing both of us, but we didn't know what to say. "I'd like to thank you, but I don't think that can be enough. You saved my life." She finally said, looking up at me. Her eyes made her look like she was bout to cry.

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me." I reassured her. "I guess not, but I have to repay you, somehow, but I can't." She said. A tear now ran down her face. "No, you don't." I said.

"I guess the doctor told you about me, being in a foster home." She slowly said it was almost didn't sound like what she said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." I said. "Yes it is, Seth. It's embarrassing. You have no idea what it's like, meeting your new parents and siblings then leaving." She stood up now. I could somehow feel that she wasn't angry at me though. "Alright. Sometime you can tell me about it." I said. "No, no. It's going to be impossible to even be near you now." She said. "Why?" I asked. But she didn't answer. She walked out closing the curtain behind herself, leaving me alone.

**Hey everyone, most of you probably know I wrote this over a year ago and I have it all finished, but should I continue putting the chapters up? Please review, add to favorites/story alerts and what not :p Thanks :)**


End file.
